<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Drink by Aradealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934524">Midnight Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradealer/pseuds/Aradealer'>Aradealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradealer/pseuds/Aradealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Erwin invites Eren to have a drink with him and captain Levi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't wrote fanfiction in 3 years lol, constructive criticism would be great!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren has always looked up to his commander and captain. He has looked up to them since he was a kid, wanting to be just like them. Erwin especially. Eren always kept his small crush for the strong blonde to himself, embarrassed and maybe even in denial. So obviously when Erwin invited Eren to have a few cups of wine with him and captain Levi, he immediately said yes. </p>
<p>In all of Eren’s 19 years of life, drinking was never one of his favorite activities. He has tried to drink in the past but couldn't even swallow the strong flavored liquid. The young man made a promise to himself to suck it up and impress his superiors.</p>
<p>Night came quicker than expected, and Eren was feeling a bit nervous. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the people he looks up to the most. </p>
<p>There is quiet chatter coming from inside commander Erwin's office. Eren takes a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. A deep yet smooth voice calls “come in, Eren.” It was commander Erwin. </p>
<p>The old wooden door creaked when Eren stepped into the room. Levi and Erwin were sitting comfortably on chairs next to Erwin’s desk. Eren stands awkwardly at the door before Levi says in a smooth voice, “what are you waiting for? Come sit down.”</p>
<p>He does just that. He sits in a chair across from Levi, both in front of the commanders desk.</p>
<p>“Thank you for joining us tonight, Eren. I'm glad you decided to come.” The commander says while pouring Eren a glass of expensive liquor. “Here, drink up,” he says while chuckling lightly. </p>
<p>“O-Oh, thank you commander,” Eren says as he reaches for the dark liquid. “Call me Erwin.” The man says gently. Eren’s cheeks slightly flush and he nods. The older men watch Eren as he takes his first sip. The liquor burns Eren’s throat as he swallows it and he fights the urge to gag. Levi smirks and Erwin lets out a quiet chuckle.</p>
<p>“Something wrong, Yeager?” Levi says in a mocking tone, downing his entire glass in one go. Eren watches in awe then sputters, clearly embarrassed. </p>
<p>“Um, no captain. Nothing is wrong,” he says before taking a deep breath and copying Levi. “Oi, Eren what are you doing?” Levi voices his concern. </p>
<p>“W-What?” He stutters, slightly embarrassed. “Could i have some more please?” Erwin smirks and chuckles at this comment. Levi rolls his eyes and pours himself another glass.</p>
<p>The three men continue to drink through the night until all of their liquor is gone. Levi is barely affected by the alcohol, Erwin’s cheeks are slightly flushed and his speech is slurred. Eren’s cheeks are flush, a red color stretching ear to ear. Eren slurs his words and giggles lightly whenever he speaks. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving. Have a good night you two,” Levi says, clearly annoyed that there is no more alcohol. Eren smiles at Levi and Erwin gives him a quick nod. Levi leaves Erwin's office, the door squeaking on the way out. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Eren?” The commander asks with a smile. Eren looks his way and gives a high pitched giggle then says, “I’m warm and I feel fuzzy.” Erwin gives a laugh that makes Eren blush harder than he was before. </p>
<p>“You’re drunk, I didn’t expect you to be a lightweight, Eren, but I suppose I should’ve thought about that.” Eren looks away shyly. “I am drunk too if that makes you feel any better.” He says with a laugh.</p>
<p>“It d-does make me feel better,” the two men laugh. “Thank you f-for inviting me to dri-ink with you Erwin, I reall- oh!” Eren stood up while thanking Erwin, only to stumble and almost fall over. Erwin quickly caught him before he fell, pulling him close to his body. The two stare at each other for a moment, both blushing hard. They stand up straight, Erwin’s arms still lingering on Eren’s waist. Eren slowly and clumsily places his hand on Erwin’s chest.</p>
<p>Erwin lets out a small gasp in realization. He moves his arms off of the smaller man in front of him, but Eren moves closer to him. “Eren, what are you-” Eren steps back quickly, stumbling while doing so. </p>
<p>“Oh, I, um, I’m sorry,” he stammers, “I just a-always thought you knew that I…” Eren trails off, fidgeting, his ears and cheeks are hot and bright red. Erwin’s eyes slightly widen in realization. He doesn’t want to assume anything so he presses the boy further.</p>
<p>“Thought I knew w-what, Eren?” </p>
<p>Eren hangs his head and mumbles quietly. “I-I like y-you, commander. I have for a long time and I t-thought you knew. I'm sorry, you p-probably don’t feel the same about me, I'll just go…” He starts to stumble towards the door when he doesn’t hear a response from Erwin. Erwin's hand is on Eren's wrist, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>“I’ve had my eyes on you for awhile, Eren,” Erwin says as he places his other hand on Erens cheek. Eren feels butterflies in his stomach as Erwin places his thumb on Eren's chin and leans in to kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! One more chapter coming soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>